My boy
by Velveteen Dreamz
Summary: Soulmate! Sabriel. Gabriel was told that Sam Winchester was his mate right after his birth. He knew Sam for only a short time before they were ripped apart, but with a promise that they would find each other when they were needed.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! New kind of story! This is Sam/Gabriel or Sabriel. Flamers with be used to roast marshmallows and will not be tolerated so that's pretty much it so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Once again, I tragically own nothing.

* * *

It started with an angel, this angel was named Gabriel. It also starts with a boy by the name of Sam.

* * *

On a cold night in 1983, a baby boy was bought into the world kicking and screaming. He was named Sam Winchester, the second son of John and Mary Winchester.

That night in 1983 was also the night that God summoned Gabriel.

' Hello my son' Said God

'Hello Father' Replied Gabriel

'Gabriel, I have called you here for a specific reason.' God stated 'Your mate has been born today.'

For a moment the angel was sure he had stopped breathing. This was it. There was no day more important in an angels life than the birth of there mate, it was significant as the start of an endless journey that the angel and mate would embrak upon together and Gabriel had been waiting for this day for many, many years.

'My mate? Are you sure?'

'Yes' God said with a small head nod

'What's his name?' Was Gabriel's next question

'His name is Sam. Sam Winchester' Replied his Father.

After his last statement God waved a dismissive man's at Gabriel and he took his cue to leave the chambers of his Father.

* * *

That cold May night was the first time that Gabriel met his mate. He had gone to the Winchester house late at night when everyone had gone to bed and had leant over the tiny, flailing body of his mate. Who stared back at him with large chocolate brown eyes, smiling and gurgling up at him. The Archangel smiled and ran a finger gently over the small boys face.

'Hey Sammy, I'm Gabriel and I know you don't understand anything I'm saying but I have to tell you...' He paused for a brief moment 'No one will love you more than I will OK? I love you already and I will always look after you and make sure nothing ever happens to you' he smiled softly again and then in a flutter of wings, was gone. Just before Mary came in to check on her son.

* * *

The angel visited Sam many times and was delighted when his Sammy's first word was Gabe (eventhough it was lispy and distorted and sounded like Wave) He would sit by Sammy's bed night after night and brush his hair away from his face and talk quietly to the child. He watched Sam walk and talk, until one day he went to visit the boy and found the charred remains of what had been the Winchesters house. Gabriel had become frantic not knowing if the boy had lived or died.

He heard nothing for a few weeks which was odd as he could hear Sam's chatter usually. He didn't sleep and he was constantly anxious because he had heard nothing from the young Winchester boy, he didn't interact with anyone else that tried to comfort him and in the end his Father summoned him.

'Gabriel my son what's wrong?' The man questioned

'Its Sam' Whispered Gabriel 'The Winchesters home was burned down and I don't know whether Sam is dead or alive. I can only assume he is dead because I can not hear him...'

Upon hearing this God sighed 'My son, you needn't worry. Your mate is safe'

'Then why can't I hear him?!'

'That is my doing. I believe, Gabriel, that you have become too attached to the young boy. He is still a baby and I think it best that you distance yourself from him for a while until he has grown.'

'What?! No father! I will not let you separate me from him! You can't!' Yelled the angel

'My son it is not a choice that can be made, but when the time comes when he needs you most you will find him again.'

'How long is a while?' Was Gabriel's last question

'I'm sorry to say this but at a minimum twenty years or so should do it'

Gabriel's eyes swam with tears and his heart ached for Sam but he knew that his Father's decision was probably for the best. 'Fine' was the final word spoken between the two before the angel left the room with tears cascading down his cheeks.

* * *

So there it is the first chapter. It will be closely followed by the second one which will be a time jump between several times. Once again Flames will not be tolerated and comments are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! here's chapter two of this story so I hope you enjoy it as much as the first one. I actually couldn't believe it that so many people had commented on the first chapter so thank you to everyone that has followed or favourated this. And a special thank you to , Gothichic and Arashi wolf princess for being my first reviewers. So once again read on and enjoy!**

* * *

After that day Gabriel didn't visit Sam. Partly because his Father said to keep away and partly because he didn't know where Sam was anyway.

* * *

Sam Winchester grew up bouncing around different places, staying in motel rooms and not really having a stable life. But for the most part he was happy. His big brother loved him and was the person who loved him most after there mothers death, and his father looked after him as much as possible with the hunting and everything going on.

Sometimes he would have dreams where the flames were licking up the walls and he would watch Dean and his Mom and Dad die, those nights he would wake up screaming. Not for his brother or Father or even for his mom. But for a person he didn't even think he knew. Be would scream for Gabriel. When Dean wrapped his arms around him and rocked him trying to get him to go back to sleep Sam would repeat the same words in a mantra every single time, 'No! I don't want you! I want Gabriel! Where's Gabriel? Not you! Not you!' Where the words that Sam said every time.

Dean was always confused about this and frequently asked who the man that Sam called out for was, but his brother always shrugged and stated that he didn't know. Because at the end of the day he simply didnt.

* * *

As the years went by, Dean started distancing himself from Sam,he still took care of him but not as much , instead he assisted there father on hunts and Sam was left more frequently alone. Sam didn't have a problem with that it meant he could catch up on things he was missing and study for a while in peace. But every so often he would zone out and start thinking of wings and a soft voice telling him that he was loved. He could never place that soft voice to any one and often just dismissed it.

* * *

When he left for Stanford Sam had never felt more alone in his life. His father had been betrayed and demanded to know why his son didn't want to follow family tradition and become a hunter. Sam had explained that he had higher ambitions and wanted to make something more of himself, but his father and Dean had turned against him. So when he got on that bus that took him away he left with a heavy heart feeling sad and hollow , wishing for a person who would understand and love him anyway.

* * *

After a year Sam returned home. It wasn't that he didn't love Stanford, because he did, but he always felt like a part of him was missing even with his beautiful girlfriend, outstanding grades and everything else he had. So he set off home hoping to be able to feel wholly and completely happy for once that he could only remember being during the time before his mom died. Dean had welcomed him home that day and he kept touching Sam like he couldn't believe that he was there at all. His Father wasn't even there at all. Dean had explained that for a few months there father had been missing and Dean had traveled around places in search of his father.

Sam agreed to help Dean for a short time before he returned to Stanford. But a week turned into two. Then two into three. Then into a month and in the end Sam was forced to admit that he would most likely not be returning to Stanford any time soon.

* * *

For months everything was fine but the search for John had been fruitless. Until one night Same life changed forever.

Him and Dean had been hunting down a demon that had been stabbing people. It should have been a simple job. Until the demon was cornered. When it was cornered the demon lunged at Sam plunging its blade deep into his chest.

'SAMMY!' Dean yelled running over to him, ignoring the demon and dropping to his knees next to his baby brother.

He tried to stop the bleeding coming from the relatively large wind on Sam's chest. 'SAMMY! COME ON DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! CONCENTRATE ON ME ! SAM? SAM! COME ON BRO YOUR GONNA BE FINE I SWEAR'

Sam looked up at Dean. His voice was getting muffled and sounded far away, Sam tried to speak but just coughed. He iustg needed to rest his eyes for a few minutes and then he would be fine. So he let his eyes close.

* * *

Gabriel blinked furiously, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. He surveyed his surroundings and guessed that he was probably on Earth. He hasn't been there in roughly twenty years give or take and was confused as to why he had suddenly been dropped in the middle of no where.

Then he heard it. The yelling.

'SAMMY! COME ON DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! CONCENTRATE ON ME ! SAM? SAM! COME ON BRO YOUR GONNA BE FINE I SWEAR'

He remembered his Fathers words from years before. '_When he needs you the most you will find him again.'_

And then it made sense ,why he had been dropped in the middle of no where and as he neared to the shouting he thought he was going to be sick.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter two! I will add a new chapter relatively soon so I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review as comments are always appreciated. As usual Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make a delicious snack on so... Yeah. Stay tuned!**


End file.
